Chipe libre
by Camily Son
Summary: El a verse casado con apenas 18 años le estaba pasando la cuenta, ahora Son Gohan esta intentando darle el ultimo soplo de vida a su matrimonio ya casi sepultado, pero ¿ que pasa cuando en ese lapso de tiempo conoces a la persona que esta realmente destinada para tu vida ?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, son de Akira Toriyama pero la historia si es de mi completa autoria que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

El despertador me saco de mi único aferro a la cordura, el sueño. Así es, mi vida este ultimo tiempo se ah convertido en un infierno, ya no soporto ni mi propia sombra, me levante, camine hacia el baño, me quite la ropa y me metí a la ducha esperando que las gotas de aguas se lleve la maldita rutina diaria. Mire el shammpo con detenimiento, y mientras hacia masajes con el en mi cabellos pensaba ¿ Que pasaría si existiera un Shammpo capas de lavar también el cerebro ? woow seria fantástico.

Gire el grifo cerrando el agua, cuando estuve listo vestido y arreglado mire mi reloj de pulsera, aun faltaba una hora para irme a trabajar, últimamente mi oficina era ese lugar maravilloso donde olvidaba lo infeliz que era.

- Gohan, el desayuno esta listo - Ireza, mi esposa desde hace 7 años, ¿ irónico no ?

- Ya voy - dije mientras arreglaba mi corbata

Me case siendo un joven inexperto que creyó estar enamorado de esos 7 años, 7 me eh arrepentido, se que es horrible decir eso pero no puede ser de otra manera nunca debería de a verme casado con Ireza, nunca debería a ver dejado de pensar coherentemente

Cuando llegue a la cocina, ahí estaba ella sentada leyendo la ultima revista de moda ¿ no se cansaba de su rutina que era peor que la mía ? ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuando fue la ultima vez que ella y yo tuvimos sexo.

- ¿ A que hora sales hoy de la oficina bebe ? - ¿ bebe ? algo quiere ...

- ¿ Que quieres Ireza ? -

- Que mal genio traes bebe - se acerco ami de forma sensual, comenzó a darme besos en el cuello y a desabrocharme la corbata pero la pare en seco - Lo siento Ireza, pero debo irme -

- Pero si ni siquiera te as comido el desayuno -

- Comeré algo en la oficina -

Y sin decirle mas salí, necesitaba escapar ya de mi esposa

Me subí al carro, este auto era un sueño un Chevrolet Camaro amarillo con franjas negras en el capo igual que bombolbi de tranformers mi sueño desde que era pequeño y la razón por la cual prometí ganar mucho dinero para poder comprármelo - suspire - como deseaba volver a ese tiempo donde era un niño y vivía con mama, papa y Goten en la montaña paos.

Llegue hasta el edificio y subí a mi oficina saludando cordialmente como siempre a todos los empleados que ahí trabajaban

De nuevo me encerré en mi mundo, di un largo suspiro y me estire completo en la silla, eso era tranquilidad, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, porque era mio y no había espacio ni para Ireza ni para mi desastrosa vida de casado.

El sonido que me avisaba de que estaban tocando mi puerta me saco del trance en el que estaba

- Adelante -

- Señor Son, su hermano y su primo están afuera y quieren verlo -

- Esta bien Hikari hazlos pasar por favor -

Me prepare mentalmente para recibir al torbellino de Goten y para mi mala suerte venia con Trunks, esos dos juntos son un caos

- Hola Gohan - le di la mano a Trunks

- Hermanito no te aburres en esta oficina encerrado todo el día -

- Ni hablar prefiero mil veces estar aquí que en casa escuchando hablar a Ireza de la maravillosa ropa que se compro -

- Veo que tu matrimonio va de mal en peor - soltó mi primo junto a un gran bufido

- Creo que ya esta muerto - ¿ desde cuando que mi hermano era tan sabio ?

- Ya no se que hacer, esta rutina me esta matando -

- ¿ Porque no te tomas unas vacaciones ? desde que trabajas aquí jamas te eh visto irte de vacaciones, y si yo tuviera tu cuenta corriente créeme que lo aria un par de veces al año -

- Te estoy diciendo que no aguanto ami esposa ni siquiera las pocas horas que paso en casa Trunks tu crees que la soportare durante unas vacaciones - me estaba desesperando, tire un poco de mi corbata para sentirme algo mas aliviado

- ¿ Divorcio ? -

- Goten tu conoces a Ireza, es capas de matarse para que no la deje - eso era muuuui cierto, creo que con migo encontró la gallina de los huevos de oro

- Pues entonces un Chipe Libre -

- ¿ Chipe Libre ? - preguntamos curiosos mi hermano y yo

- Como no te acuerdas Goten, el otro día cuando estábamos en mi casa viendo televisión antes de salir con las chicas, salio un consejero de esos matrimoniales hablando sobre el tema -

- Explicate Trunks - estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

- El Chipe Libre consiste en darse un tiempo por ejemplo, tu eh Ireza se dan tres meses de Chipe Libre donde no pueden verse y tienen la libertad para hacer cualquier cosa, salir, estar con otras personas etc... -

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh el chipe libre - dijo mi hermano abrazándose a Trunks

- Así es el chipe libre - respondió el otro

Comenzaron el par de babosos con sus jueguitos " Chipe libre " decían al mismo tiempo con movimientos afirmativos de cabeza y una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios, ¡ No los soporto ! así que los tome de los brazos y de un solo jalón los lance fuera de mi oficina, aveces colmaban mi paciencia. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a mi trance de trabajo y nada de vida personal volvieron a entrar el par de chistositositos

- Primito, aquí te dejo el numero del consejero, lo tome de la tele pues sabia que algún día de estos lo ibas a necesitar -

Dejo una tarjeta sobre mi escritorio y salio casi corriendo, pero cuando Tunks el salio , Goten volvió a entrar corrió hacia mi, me dio un abrazo y grito a todo lo que daba su voz ¡ CHIPE LIBRE ! para volver a desaparecer por donde había entrado, esos dos nunca van a cambiar. Deje la tarjeta dentro de mi billetera y seguí concentrándome en mi trabajo

No me di ni cuenta en que momento paso volando la hora, bueno creo que eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en mi, cuando me levante de mi asiento para salir revise como siempre que mis documentos estuvieran en orden, tome mi billetera y ahí estaba esperándome la bendita tarjeta que me dejaron los chicos hace unas horas, la mire con detenimiento ¿ que pasa si lo intento ? al menos podría tomarme unas largas vacaciones, creo que la idea me fascino así que tome el teléfono, marque y después del tercer pitido me contestaron

- Consulta del doctor Ryu buenas tardes ¿ en que puedo ayudarlo ? -

- Buenas tarde, me gustaría pedir una consulta con el doctor -

- Espere un momento - enseguida comenzó a sonar esa típica musiquita pegajosa que te revienta los oídos - Si, tenemos una hora que fue cancelada para mañana si gusta podemos agendar la de usted -

- Ok -

- Por favor indique me su nombre -

- Son Gohan -

- Muy bien señor Son, para mañana a las 2 de la tarde tiene su hora en el consultorio, por favor note la dirección - tome papel, lápiz y escribí lo que la mujer del otro lado del teléfono me dicto

- Muchas gracias, ahí estaré -

Y Colgué, si todo salia bien mañana comenzaría una largas y tranquilas vacaciones...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Holaaa :) Ya que estoy a dos capítulos del fin de mi otro fic, decidí subir este ya que amo la pareja de Videl y Gohan y no eh vito muchos fic de ellos espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo !


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria

* * *

><p>- ¿ Por qué venimos hasta aquí Gohan ? - mi mujer estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando sepa del por qué estamos aquí<p>

- Ya lo sabrás, no comas ansias

Entramos al imponente edificio, ahí, en el mesón que se encontraba en mitad del recibidor estaba la secretaria

- ¿ Buenas tardes señores, puedo ayudarlos ? - preguntó con una radiante sonrisa

- Buenas tardes, pues si tenemos consulta con el doctor Ryu -

- Me indica por favor el nombre de la persona por la cual está agendada la hora -

- Son Gohan -

- Espere un momento - la señorita comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computador hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba - Efectivamente señor Son, por favor tome el elevador hasta el piso 5 en la oficina 109 el doctor esta esperando por usted -

- Gracias -

Dije y entonces hicimos lo indicado, iba hacia el camino a mi libertad, woow por fin después de tanto tiempo me tomare vacaciones de esta porquería de vida que eh llevado hasta ahora. Los números avanzaban y mi corazón latía mas rápido expectante por lo que venía, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios esas que ponen los niños cuando están a punto de cometer una travesura, Ireza me miraba con cara de no entender nada pero igualmente molesta, esto del chipe libre no le convenía para nada

El ¡til! que hacen las puertas del elevador al abrirse me indicaron que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia la puerta con el numero 109, di tres golpes, a los segundos después abrió una señora de edad, pregunto mi nombre, se lo di y entonces nos dejo pasar

- Adelante - nos dijo la anciana abriendo una puerta de otra oficina

Había llegado la hora de la verdad

- Buenas tardes señor - el doctor me tendió su mano la cual tomé devolviéndole el saludo - Señora Son, que bueno que están aquí, tomen asiento por favor - y eso hicimos, los tres tomamos asiento - Cuéntenme cual es su problema

- ¿ Problema ? no doctor esta usted equivocado mi marido y yo no tenemos ningún problema - que equivocada estaba

- No Ireza, ya no mas engañarnos a nosotros mismos tú y yo no estamos bien, es mas nunca estuvimos bien -

- A que te refieres con eso Gohan, quieres decir que te arrepientes de haberte casado con migo -

- Exactamente - levante la voz, mirándola a los ojos le dije - Eramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inexpertos, creíamos estar enamorados cuando solo era pasión de un par de días, dime hace cuanto tiempo que no tenemos sexo, hace cuando tiempo que no nos decimos ni siquiera un te quiero, tú y yo ya no estamos enamorados y lo peor es que creo que nunca lo estuvimos - mire al doctor suspire pesado y volví a mi asiento - Perdón doctor

- No, tranquilo, es bueno que se desahoguen -

- ¿ Quieres decir que vinimos aquí para divorciarnos ? -

- No Ireza, estamos aquí para darle una última chance a nuestro matrimonio y si lo que tengo en mente no funciona, entonces si nos divorciaremos -

- Señores explíquenme, hace cuanto que ustedes están casados -

- 7 años - mi voz sonó con un deje de desprecio y el obvio arrepentimiento

- Wooow es mucho tiempo, y ustedes son muy jóvenes por lo que debieron de haberse casado siendo unos niños -

- Y así fue doctor, nos casamos cuando teníamos 18 años, yo recién estaba comenzando la carrera de derecho, desde un principio fue un error, vivimos en casa de mis padres todo ese tiempo a expensas de ellos hasta que yo terminé la carrera, todo este año ah sido peor aun, si cuando estudiaba casi no nos veíamos, ahora es como si no existiéramos el uno para el otro trato de encerrarme en mi oficina porque me molesta llegar a casa y mi esposa no hace mas que salir de comprar o de juerga con sus amigas, ambos estamos separándonos del otro, no soy solo yo -

Como necesitaba desahogarme así, con cada palabra soltaba un poco del estrés acumulado por años. Ireza me miraba como si nos estuvieran dando la noticia que el mundo se acababa en dos horas, y el doctor bueno creo que él me comprendía.

- Osito no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, vayámonos a casa y ahí arreglamos nuestros problemas - sus ojos me expresaban todo el odio que sentía por mi en ese momento y como intentaba ocultarlo con sus palabras

- No - fui tajante - No nos iremos de aquí - volví mi vista y atención al doctor - Por favor doctor explíquenos en que consiste el Chipe libre -

- ¿ Esta usted seguro ?, el chipe libre no siempre tiene buenos resultados - lo mire con mi cara mas seria y asentí - Ok, entonces consiste en que ustedes se den un intervalo de tiempo de 3 meses donde están autorizados para hacer lo que deseen, es como si volvieran a ser solteros, claro no pueden verse por nada del mundo y cuando finalicen los 3 meses vuelven a juntarse para conversar y si se extrañan pues vuelven y si no se considerara su matrimonio irremediablemente roto -

- NO! - grito Ireza poniéndose de pie - No voy a aguantar que esto pase Gohan -

- Bueno es eso o el divorcio tu decides -

Ella me miró como si me estuviera volviendo loco, su cara me demostraba todo lo que ratifiqué hace un par de horas, ella no me ama y solo esta conmigo por mi dinero.

- Eres un estúpido Gohan, te entregué mi juventud y todo lo que tenia y ahora me quieres dejar ? esto no se quedara así - tomó sus cosas y salió echa una furia

Miré al doctor con una sonrisa boba en los labios, creo que se dió cuenta de lo feliz que me sentía en ese momento pues se levantó, me extendió la mano y cuando la recibí me dijo "felicidades en 3 meses no vemos"

Por fin soy un hombre libre, libre de hacer lo que se me antoje, me siento tan bien que no dejo de sonreír y entonces me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo que no sonreía de esta manera, si en algo nos caracterizamos los Son es en nuestra sonrisa pero últimamente parecía mas hijo de Vegeta pues mantenía todo el día el ceño fruncido

Caminé desde la consulta hasta mi oficina, me sentía tan relajado que ni cuenta me di que no era poco el camino por recorrer

Wooow que tranquilidad sentía...

Llegué al edificio subí como siempre saludando a todos, entré en mi oficina y la mire con detenimiento, esa seria la ultima vez que vería esta oficina por tres meses, si tres meses de relajantes vacaciones y lo mas importante es que las tomaría completamente SOLO, sin Ireza, sin vida matrimonial fracasada sin reclamos, solo con mi pereza y ganas de relajarme

- Hikari - llame a mi secretaria por medio del intercomunicador - Necesito que venga por favor

- Si, voy enseguida - respondió ella

a los minutos después entro, me miró fijo y le dije

- Necesito que hoy terminemos todos mis trabajos pendientes, mañana me voy de vacaciones por tres meses y no quiero interrupciones -

- Si señor Gohan -

- Hable con el abogado Natzu y el tomará todos los casos que tengo para estos tres meses, si alguien llama preguntando por mi comunicarles que salí del país por unos meses y deciden no esperarme, pásalos con algún otro abogado -

Necesito dejar todo listo para cuando me vaya, no quiero interrupciones,no quiero llamadas a mi celular, ni clientes dispuesto a todo por ganar sus casos, quiero relajación total

* * *

><p>- QUEEEEEEEEE ! - el grito de mi madre hizo que todos los que estábamos la sala nos tapáramos los oídos - No mi bebé no - se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre dramáticamente llorando - Mi bebé se ah convertido en un rebelde como su hermano Goten<p>

Apenas salí de la oficina me dirigí a la casa de mis padres para darles las buenas nuevas, les hablé sobre mi deteriorado matrimonio, todos estaban enterados de ese fracaso excepto mi madre claro, también les hablé sobre el chipe libre y en lo que consistía, mi padre me dijo que era la decisión mas sabia que había tomado desde que me case, mi hermano y Tunks solo comenzaron a hacer planes sobre a los bares que me llevaría y a las muchas mujeres que me presentarían, mi madre en cambio solo sabia decirme que el matrimonio es para toda la vida que si yo decidí casarme debía respetar el sagrado sacramento y bla bla bla...

Mientras mi madre seguía su llanto ahora en brazos de la pobre Bulma que por cierto hasta me felicito diciendo que Ireza nunca fue de su agrado, papá pidió que saliéramos hacia el jardín para hablar a solas

- Hijo, solo quería decirte que muy por lo contrario de tú madre yo si te apoyo en tu decisión, se que el haberte casado joven te pasó la cuenta y cada uno comete sus errores y aprende de ellos, si decides venirte a vivir aquí con nosotros sabes que eres bienvenido -

- Lo se papá, gracias por entenderme y por apoyarme, no sabes lo gratificante que se siente estar libre, siento como si me hubiese quitado la soga del cuello, puedo respirar tranquilo y sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacia - me sinceré

- Yo sabia que tu matrimonio no iba viento en popa - miré con curiosidad a mi progenitor

- ¿ Te lo dijo Goten ? - mi padre movió su cabeza en forma negativa, me miró y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa torcida

- Soy tu padre Gohan conozco cada una de tus facetas, de tus caras, tus muecas, conozco cuando no estás a gusto con algo o en algún lugar puedo descifrar exactamente cada una de tus miradas, ustedes piensan que soy un despistado pero tratándose de mis hijos siempre estoy alerta los conozco incluso mejor de lo que me conozco yo mismo -

Miré a papá y entonces descubrí la verdad en sus ojos, solo pude abrazarlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, así como cuando era pequeño, lo abracé y entonces comprendí muchas cosas, entendí que mi padre las pocas veces que habla enserio es para dar consejos sabios, comprendí que por atarantado y joven enamoradizo ahora estaba metido en este embrollo que por supuesto esperaba que se solucionara lo antes posible, supe que debería enmendar mi error, debía enderezar mi vida, tenia tres meses para intentar comenzar de nuevo .

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Holaaaaaa ! Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de chipe libre, le explico que mi demora en subirlos es porque estoy intentando mejorar mi ortografía entonces reviso el capitulo un par de veces para que este sea de su completo agrado.

Quiero agradecer a la gente que ah leído, a la que ah comentado y un agradecimiento especial para LDGV por su consejo que fue escrito con mucho respeto y que lo tome realmente en cuenta esmerándome por revisar cada palabra escrita GRACIAS.

¿ Que les pareció el capitulo ? ami bastante interesante, a los que ya quieren que salga Videl, les aviso que para el próximo si o si sale, solo quería explicar algunas cosas de Gohan y su vida fracasada, pobrecito ¿ verdad ?, bueno espero sus comentarios y Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

><p>Que gratificante es despertar solo y a la hora que a uno se le antoje ¿no creen?, hace tanto tiempo que no hacia esto de regodearme entre mis sabanas, preguntándome si me levanto o me quedo un rato más en la cama.<p>

Hace una semana que comencé el chipe libre y todo iba en completo orden. El día que tuve la conversación con mi padre supe que estaba todo a mi favor y también me di cuenta que este chipe libre no es solamente para liberarme de mi esposa 3 meses, si no que es para replantearme si realmente quiero seguir mi vida a su lado o no, he decidido por el momento no pensar en eso quiero tener al menos un mes y medio de completa paz pensando solo en mi y después ya pensare en si me divorcio.

Cuando termine la plática con mi padre, mamá aun seguía lloriqueando y diciendo que me había convertido en un rebelde sin causa como Goten y Trunks, ellos solo intentaban consolarla, pero antes que me marchara me advirtieron que no me escaparía de sus garras y es cierto, toda la semana me han insistido que salga con ellos, pero la verdad no tengo cabeza para eso.

Ese mismo día fui al que era mi antiguo hogar con Ireza, al entrar estaba ella echa un mar de lagrimas junto a su amiga, otra rubia solo interesada en las compras, me dirigí raudo a mi habitación e hice las maletas con todo lo que allí había mío, luego volví por donde vine, me acerque a Ireza y le dije:

_- Te depositare mensualmente una cantidad a tu cuenta para que estés tranquila -_ ella se levanto y me miro con odio, desprecio, si las miradas mataran en ese momento yo hubiese estado 2 metros bajo tierra.

Gracias a la fama que me hice entre los abogados por haber ganado un caso de violación entre un político de fama y una simple camarera de un hotel - claro yo defendí a la camarera - que parecía casi perdido, he podido crear mi propia fortuna.

_- No quiero tu dinero, no quiero nada que venga de ti, eres un traidor un mal agradecido que tomo todo lo que pudo de mi, de mi juventud, de mi belleza y ahora se marcha -_

_- Esto es lo mejor para nosotros y si realmente estamos destinados el uno para el otro entonces volveremos cuando esto se acabe -_

_- Eres un inconsciente Gohan -_ me dijo la amiga de Ireza quien se paro y la abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

_- Perdón Sora pero esto es problema de Ireza y mío por lo tanto te pido que te mantengas al margen - _ella solo me dio una de esas miradas que te entierran vivo y yo la ignore.

Ahora que empezaron mis vacaciones me pregunto por qué no se me ocurrió antes realmente necesitaba mi tranquilidad... el sonido del timbre me saco de todo placentero pensamiento, era muy bueno para ser real...

Me levante de mi suave cama y fui a ver quién era el que me venía a interrumpir, abrí la puerta y nuevamente digo era muy bueno para ser real, Goten, Trunks, mamá y papá entraron sin siquiera saludarme.

- Dios mío Gohan, tú no sabes lo que es el orden - dijo mi mama algo alterada.

- Mamá estoy de vacaciones, no hay tiempo para ordenar - sentencie.

- Déjalo Milk, es su desorden solo él lo entiende, Hola hijo - uno que se digna a saludarme.

- Hola pa' -

- Hoy no te nos escapas he hermanito, hoy salimos si o si - Goten no perdía la oportunidad pareciese que me quisiera convertir en un playboy como él y Trunks

- Ya te dije que no Goten - suspire, tenía que idear algo para sacármelo de encima - la verdad no me he sentido muy bien del estomago así que no creo poder salir con ustedes.

- Deja esos cuentos ya Gohan salgamos a divertirnos, mira aremos un trato, ve con nosotros y si te aburres entonces nos vamos todos - dijo Trunks, woow esto era sencillo o salía o me sacaban a la fuerza.

- Ok - dije sin ganas - ¿ pero dónde irán y con quienes irán ? - pregunte.

- Bueno iremos Bra. Marron, Pan, Uub, Trunks, yo, tu y las chicas han invitado a una amiga suya que llego de un viaje - mire con curiosidad a mi hermano.

- Desde cuándo que te gusta salir con Pan, desde que nacieron a pesar de ser mellizos solo se la pasan discutiendo Goten -

- Desde que está saliendo con el pelmazo aquí presente de Trunks y...- no lo deje continuar.

- Alto - dije algo asombrado - Como que Trunks con Pan de que me he perdido -

- De mucho Gohan, pero tranquilo tu papá tu mamá y tu hermano ya me advirtieron que si le hacía algo me dejarían sin mis joyas familiares - cruzo sus manos sobre su hombría tratando de resguardarlas.

- Entonces te digo lo mismo señor seductor, pobre que le hagas algo a mi hermana porque te consideras muerto - amenace.

- Si señor abogado - dijo algo divertido - Pero eso no es todo tu hermano también esta advertido pues está saliendo con mi hermana - realmente me había perdido de todo esto por estar encerrado en mi mundo.

- ¿Y qué es eso he? ¿Cambio de mellizos? ¿Préstamo de hermanas? -

- Algo así - dijeron el par de chistosos al mismo tiempo - Y también Marron con Uub -

- Ustedes están todos locos, de amigos pasaron a salir todos con todos -

El silencio se izo presente en la habitación para mi, ya no escuchaba nada de lo que me intentaban decir solo escuchaba mis pensamientos los cuales llevaban un tipo de conteo con todo lo que me he perdido, mi pequeña hermana, única mujer de mi familia exceptuando a mamá ya tiene novio, Bulma y mi madre se juntan todos los días con 18 para tomar té, quejarse de lo mal que se portan sus maridos y de lo crecido que estamos nosotros, papá y Vegeta están cada día más amigos, No definitivamente esto no podía seguir así.

- Ok - rompí el silencio y ambos me miraron - Hoy saldré con ustedes.

Ambos me miraron intentado descifrar si era cierto o solo les estaba tomando el pelo, moví la cabeza en forma afirmativa y se dieron cuenta que no mentía, mamá apenas escucho eso hizo un gesto de que el mundo se acababa y papá como siempre solo rió.

- Muy bien galán, a las 9 pasamos por ti - dijo Goten.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? y no gracias déjenme la dirección y yo llego en mi carro -

- Bueno es que primero iremos a cenar y luego iremos al bar -

- Ok solo déjenme la dirección y haya nos vemos -

* * *

><p>Entre al restaurante en donde se suponía nos encontraríamos para cenar, uno de los mozos que ahí atendían me guió hacia la mesa donde estaban esperando por mí, cuando llegue ahí todo era un caos Bra y Goten peleaban por el plato de entrada, Trunks y Pan comían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar no se daban cuenta ¿ que no estaban en casa ?, Uub y Marron bueno ellos se besuqueaban si importarles que habían cientos de personas a su alrededor tratando de cenar.<p>

- ¿Ustedes no pretenden comportarse? - les dije tomando asiento entre Marron y Pan - Están en un restaurante no en el torneo de las artes marciales.

- Hermanito al fin llegas - dijo Goten.

- Gohan que gusto verte -

- Igualmente Bra -

Pan se lanzo hacia mí y me enredo sus pequeños brazos en el cuello repartiendo besos en toda mi cara, la quite rápidamente y con una de las servilletas comencé a quitarme esa tontería de brillo labial.

- No seas melosa Pan, me dejas lleno de brillo -

- Hay hermanito que pesado eres -

- Que tal cuñadito - dijo el muy imbécil de Trunks y con la cara llena de risa.

- Hey Gohan - Goten llamo mi atención antes que me lanzara sobre Trunks a partirle cada uno de sus huesos por a verme llamado cuñado, lo mire - Que te parece esa rubia de allá - apunto hacia la mesa que estaba a la izquierda de la nuestra, ahí estaba sentada una rubia de cabellera larga y brillante ojos castaños, me miraba como si yo fuese su cena.

- Ni lo pienses Goten, solo saldré, no quiero nada con nadie -

- No me digas que pretendes volverte gay - dijo Uub - ¿Tan traumatizado te dejo tu mujer?

- No, pero solo quiero pasarlo bien, nada de mujeres -

* * *

><p>Las luces me segaban, la música estaba hasta el tope y retumbaba en mis oídos, ¡Dios! parezco un anciano quejándome de todo, los chicos estaban en su mundo, y yo solo disfrutaba del momento.<p>

- Pan, donde esta ella, porque no ha llegado, Gohan debe estar aburriéndose a horrores - escuche que Trunks le comentaba a mi hermana.

- No lo sé, ella dijo que vendría directo hacia acá pero ni siquiera me ha llamado - le respondió.

De pronto un Hola eufórico sonó a mis espaldas y al momento de voltearme quede sin palabras, acaso los tragos y el ambiente ya me estaban haciendo alucinar ? era un ángel, si ella es un ángel, su cabello negro era largo hasta sus caderas se esparcían entre sus hombros y espalda como cascada, sus ojos eran profundos y de un azul tan bellos que resaltaba por sobre las luces artificiales del lugar, baje la mirada y me encandile con su cuerpo, era perfecto ella era perfecta, la seguí con la mirada, saludo a los chicos y de pronto se acerco a mi.

- Hola, me llamo Videl -

Si realmente era un ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Chicoooos aclaración, en este fic Goten y Pan son mellizos al igual que Trunks y Bra, Gohan es solo 3 años mayor que ellos.

Bueno, para los que querían la aparición de Videl, perdón por a verla puesto solo al final :( pero me pareció interesante, les prometo que ya en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá muchísimo mas.

Dejen sus comentarios :) Bye.

PD: En la entrega del 4 capitulo me demorare un poquito mas, dado que me voy de vacaciones, solo me dedicare a relajarme y despejar mi mente para que la imaginación vuele aun mas :) Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleimer:** Los personajes de Drangon Ball Z no me pertenecen**,** son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Aun no puedo olvidar esos profundos ojos azules como el mar, nunca había visto tanta perfección en una sola persona.

El día que la conocí fue tan confuso, al principio solo quería que acabara y poder irme a mi casa a volver hacer el ermitaño que soy desde hace 1 semana, pero cuando ella llego, cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez, cuando se presento frente a mí, ¡Dios! era tan perfecta.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde lo sucedido y concluyentemente no podía estar un día más sin verla, necesito conocerla.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo, deje de prestarle atención a la película estúpidamente espeluznante que estaban pasando por la tele y me concentre en un solo número.

Bip...

Uno

Bip...

Dos

Bip...

Tres

Bip...

- Maldita sea Pan contesta el estúpido teléfono - grite desesperado al aparato, como si él me escuchara, sin darme cuenta que ya me habían contestado.

- Woow que carácter hermanito, definitivamente eres un grosero - sonó la chillona y aguda voz de mi hermana del otro lado de la línea y entones volví a sonreír tranquilo

- Hermana, necesito que me hagas un favor - dije directo al grano.

- Solo me llamas para eso verdad interesado - gruño - No, no te are ni un solo favor.

- Por favor Pan necesito de tu ayuda o me volveré loco -

- Hay Gohan - la oí suspirar - Bien te are tu dichoso favor, pero tu tendrás que hacerme uno a mí a cambio -

- Ok - no dude en contestar - ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

- No quiero dinero, pero ya te diré lo que necesito, ahora dime que es lo que tú necesitas de mí -

- Necesito el número de tu amiga, la que vimos en el bar el otro día -

- ¿Bra? - Me aleje el teléfono del oído y lo mire alzando una ceja, porque me dice Bra, ¿está loca acaso?

- No, no el de Bra, el de tu otra amiga la... - pero no alcance a terminar la frase.

- Bra! por fin llegas, ya era hora - ¿es enserio?

- Paaaaaaan! - grite - Me estas prestando atención

- Si hermanito perdón ahora sí, ¿qué e decías? -

Suspire

- Decía que si podrías darme el numero de tu amiga, la que llego ese día al bar -

- ¿Videl? -

- Si ella - dije emocionado, así que Videl era su nombre.

- ¿Y para que si se puede saber? -

- Pan, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, eso es algo que no debo decirte, ¿me lo darás o no?

- Sabes que odio que me hables así Gohan - dijo molesta - Si, te lo daré, pero primero necesito que vengas a mi casa

- ¿Y Para qué? -

- Para que me devuelvas el favor que te are -

- Ok, en 30 minutos más estoy haya pequeño diablo, nos vemos -

- También te quiero hermanito bye -

Dios, seguramente lo que me espera es una tortura de las peores junto a Pan, además debo contar también que con ella se encuentra Bra, solo ruego a todos los dioses que se apiaden de mi y ese par de demonios no acaben con migo antes de pedirle una cita a Videl.

* * *

><p>Llevo más de 3 horas en este estúpido lugar mis pies pesan como un demonio, Pan y Bra no han parado en toda la tarde, me han llevado de tienda en tienda eh recorrido al menos 3 veces el mall entero y no se cansan.<p>

Camino hacia la primera cafetería que divisan mis ojos, y caigo sobre la primera silla que encuentro como un bulto muerto, realmente la pensare dos veces antes de pedirle nuevamente un favor a cualquiera de las dos, ¡SON TERRIBLES!

- Donde estabas Gohan - me sobresalto al escuchar la chillona voz de Pan

- No puedo mas - digo - Nunca en mi vida había caminado tanto, atiéndanme

- Lo que entendemos es que ya estas viejo - mire a la peli celeste como si tuviese 3 cabezas ósea, ¿Viejo yo?

- No digas eso Bra, mi hermano sigue tan guapo como siempre -

- Gracias Pan, pero, nada mas de charlas, ¿me darás lo que te pedí?

- Claro, te has portado muy bien hoy, te mereces una carita feliz -

La muy graciosa tomo un lápiz de entre sus cosas y se acerco a mí, claro, yo pensé que sería para anotar el numero de Videl, pero me equivoque ser atrevió a dibujarme una carita sonriente justo en medio de mi frente.

- Que haces - dije levantándome rápidamente y encaminándome hacia los baños, esta niña me iba a volver loco.

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo por al menos unos 3 minutos y entonces esboce una sonrisa de satisfacción que hace mucho tiempo no veía en mi rostro, la verdad es que disfrutaba de todo esto, disfrutaba el acompañar a mi hermana de comprar, aunque fuese su burrito de carga, disfrutaba que se burlaran de mi con la edad, disfrutaba cada uno de los minutos que volvía a ser yo, el Gohan de siempre, el Gohan que nunca debí de a ver dejado de ser, el Gohan que sonríe, el que hace cosas tontas por conseguir el numero de una chica el que está aquí frente a mí.

Salí del escusado procurando borrar la bobería que había dibujado Pan en mi frente, divise a ambas muchachas, seguían en la mesa que las deje minutos atrás estaban entretenida en solo dios sabe que cosas.

- Eres un aburrido Gohan, se te veía tan linda esa carita en la frente - Pan se cruzo de brazos a modo de protesta y como siempre hizo su mueca de disgusto

- No infles los cachetes, yo no soy papá que babea cuando haces eso - le dije

- Bueno el intento valió la pena, ¿qué tal si nos alimentas he? -

- Esta bien, pero no te pases Pan, recuerda que estoy aquí solo por un cometido -

- Lo sé Gohan y en cuento terminemos te lo daré, lo prometo -

Bra y Pan pidieron algo de almorzar y yo solo una bebida energética, necesitaba uno después de toda la energía que eh gastado aquí.

Hace ya un rato que tengo la leves sospecha que estas chiquillas solo me están probando para ver hasta donde soy capaz por su amigas, creo que no lo hacen a propósito, la actitud que han tomado frente a esta situación es distinto a como actuarían normalmente y tengo dos opciones para eso, o están intentando salvar a su amiga de mi o a mí de su amiga, conociéndolas creo que es la primera opción.

- Y bien - les dije cuando ya hubieron de terminar la comida - Me darán lo que pido

Ambas se pusieron serias y dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, prestando completa atención a la situación

- Cuales son tus intenciones reales con Videl - soltó Bra

- ¿Que preguntas son esas? - dije algo cabreado

- Escucha hermanito - le continuo Pan - Videl no es cualquier chica, ella es especial, su vida es especial y no queremos verla sufrir, eres mi hermano y sé que no eres mala persona, pero te recuerdo que no estás soltero, tu eres casado por todas las de la ley y ahora solo te estás tomando un break.

¿A qué venía todo esto?

- Si lo sé Pan, no tienes que recordármelo, además ¿a qué viene todo lo que me dices? ¿enserio me crees capaz de jugar con una mujer como Videl? además solo estoy casado por el civil

- Pero casado al fin - respondió Bra - Escucha primito, si te decimos todas estas cosas es porque nos importa demasiado ella, no es igual a las demás, ella no es cualquier mujer tenlo presente

- Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí, porque lo supe desde un principio

Las vi a ambas sonreír y entonces supe que se habían dado cuenta que no mentía, valla que no lo hacía, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto un numero como ahora, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto a una mujer como ahora.

El teléfono comenzó a pitar, y con cada bip mi corazón saltaba un poco mas ansioso por la respuesta, las manos me sudaban y desde que llegue a mi casa - hace ya dos horas - he recorrido el departamento al menos unas 4 veces mirando el teléfono y he marcado tantas veces el numero y enseguida colgado que hasta me lo sabía de memoria, valla que salí cobarde

- Diga - escuche de la otra línea, su voz era dulce, tan angelical - ¿Alo hay alguien ahí? - mire el teléfono con horror ¿qué le digo?

- Hola Videl - fue lo primero que solté

- Hola, con quien hablo -

- Soy Gohan, el hermano de Pan, no sé si te acuerdes de mi

- Ha Gohan, hola, que se te ofrece -

- Bueno la verdad, queríainvitarteatomaruncafé - ahí que idiota, lo dije tan rápido que ni yo mismo se que dije

Oí una pequeña risita que escapo de sus labios, valla que había sonado patético

- Repítelo Gohan, no he entendido ni un huevo

- Lo siento, creo que soy algo torpe para esto - carraspee - Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir con migo, no se ha cenar, o simplemente a tomar un café

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - su voz sonó casi en un susurro, pero que alcance a oír perfectamente

- Claro, muy enserio

- Entonces acepto

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - repetí la pregunta que minutos antes había hecho ella

Rió

- Muy enserio - dijo

- ¿Entonces paso por ti? - indague

- Si, mañana a las 8, te mando mi dirección por mensaje, adiós -

No sé cuanto rato más me quede con el teléfono pegado al oído y con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, me sentía como un adolescente y no solamente porque ella fuese 3 años menor que yo - que claro no es mucho - pero esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago, de mirar el reloj cada media hora, de añorar porque el día se fuese volando, lo mismo con el siguiente y que ya fueran las 8 de la noche para volverla a ver, para tenerla un poquito más cerca de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>Holaaaaaa, he llegado de mis vacaciones u.u, pero aquí estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido, les traigo el 4 capitulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, gracias a todos los Reviws que me han llegado, los aprecio demasiado, también a todos los Fav y Folow.

Bueno, les quiero dejar la aclaración que el siguiente capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Videl, para que conozcamos un poquito más de ella y de su vida, el cómo conoció a las chicas, el porqué se fue de Japón Etc.

Mañana 6 de febrero estoy de cumpleaños y este capítulo fue algo así como un auto regalo espero que les fascine tanto como a mi Gracias.


End file.
